


Sirens

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soul Riders discover that their enemies aren't exactly human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens

Waves pounded the oil rig, sending spray high up the sides. Jessica stayed away from it, knowing the penalty for letting the salty water touch her skin. Well, it wasn’t exactly a penalty, if anything she loved her true form. But it would be annoying, having to dry out again. And itchy.

“What are you doing here?” asked Jessica, hearing hoofsteps on the metal floor. Sabine and Katja never rode their horses around the rig, and the horse’s gait was poised and perfect. Really, it could only be one person.

“I came to have a chat,” said Anne, dismounting Concorde. 

“A chat,” Jessica echoed. “Why would you want to talk to the sister of the girl who imprisoned you in Pandoria for two years? And I did want to control you at one point, or have you forgotten that?”

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten,” said Anne. She tried to toss her hair but the pouring rain left it too wet to do anything but swing limply.

“Haven’t you figured out how to dry yourself naturally with your powers yet?” asked Jessica. “Wow, you really are a silly girl.”

“Don’t call me that!” Anne screamed at her, and pushed her. In a moment of gracelessness, and startled by Anne’s surprising strength, Jess tripped over her own feet and fell off the platform.

The water was as cold as the rain, which was freezing. But Jess only felt it for a moment before her body changed back into its true form.

“What are you?” asked Anne, wrinkling her nose up at her. “Some kind of half-fish freak?”

“I’m a Siren, you idiot,” said Jess. Her hair had come out of its tie when she’d hit the water, and now it floated around her in the water as she began to get rid of her now-sodden shirt.

“Why are you undressing?” asked Anne. Oh, so she couldn’t see her sharp teeth or fully-green eyes, but she could see that?

“Of course you’d notice that,” said Jess. “Have you ever tried swimming with clothes on? It’s not comfortable.” She hurled the sodden item of clothing at Anne, and cackled gleefully as it hit her target. Then she swam away, her black tail gleaming in a flash of lightning for just a moment before it disappeared beneath the waves.

Ever since she’d been freed, Lisa had spent a lot of time in the library. It was easy to convince her best friend to join her, although Alex did look at her suspiciously and accused her of shirking her duties. It was hardly her fault that the Forgotten Fields brought back bad memories of being ambushed and then plunged into a world of horrors.

That was where she sat now with Linda, at a table in the library. Sometimes Lisa pretended to read the books, but Linda always actually read them.

“Huh, this is interesting,” Linda said, a slight furrow in her brow as she looked at the book that was currently open before her.

“What is it?” asked Lisa. The book was a volume on mythical creatures, hardly something that could be useful. At least, that was what she would have thought a few years ago. Now, anything was possible.

“It says here that around the time the spaceship crashed onto Jorvik, there were sightings of fish-like women. Here, there’s an illustration.” She pushed the book over to Lisa, who took it and looked at it.

“Weird,” she said. “They look an awful lot like three very familiar girls.”

“I know, right?” said Linda. “I thought that they were demons or something but if they’re actually Sirens then it explains how they’re able to appear human.”

“You can say that it also explains their unearthly beauty, I won’t judge,” said Lisa with a chuckle.

“I didn’t say that,” Linda teased, and laughed.

“Damn, you got me. Anyway, wanna try it out?” asked Lisa. “Try seeing if they’re Sirens, I mean. There’s one easy way to find out.”

“Okay,” said Linda. She closed the book and stood from her chair, cracking her back to work the stiffness out.

“Hey, Sabine!” Linda called, standing on the beach near the Dark Core barges. “Come and get me!” They’d hoped that their main rival was there, having seen parts where the sand had turned to glass from contact with flaming hooves. And they weren’t disappointed, as Sabine appeared wearing her normal outfit for once on one of the larger barges.

“Why?” asked Sabine, frowning. Suddenly she heard hooves clattering on the barge, and then someone grabbed her. “Hey, put me down you crazy bitch!”

“No,” said Lisa, and threw her into the water. She watched in fascination as Sabine’s legs turned into a red fish-like tail and her human eyes turned into strange, alien-like solid-brown eyes.

“You bitch,” Sabine hissed. “It takes me hours to dry out and then my hair looks even worse.”

“That’s possible?” asked Lisa, and laughed. Sabine’s shark teeth hadn’t scared her one bit.

“Theory confirmed,” said Linda.

“This sweater cost more than your entire worth!” Sabine screamed at them, plucking at the wet wool.

“Oh boo hoo, ask your daddy to buy you another one,” said Linda.

“I’ll skin your horse and make a new one out of his pelt,” Sabine threatened, glaring at them.

“Time to go,” said Lisa. “Damn that was funny.”

Alex had guessed at the true forms of the Sirens a long time ago. It helped that they’d been depicted as Sirens in some of the old books that she’d looked at.

“You know, it’s interesting how you Generals have been depicted through the years,” she said, glancing down at Katja who was lying with her head in Alex’s lap while the Soulrider sat under a tree watching the coast for signs of shady activity.

“That’s mostly because we have looked different,” said Katja. She smiled as Alex’s fingers moved through her hair.

“Really? So you were really Sirens once?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said Katja. She looked up at her girlfriend, sitting up. “We still are, we’re just appearing in human form because that’s easier.”

“So you can still look like one?” asked Alex.

“If I’m in salt water, yes,” said Katja with a smile. “Want me to show you? But we’re not as beautiful as most humans understand us to be. Remember, we are aliens.”

“Yeah, and I don’t care how you really look. You’ll always be beautiful to me,” said Alex, and kissed her.

“Thank you,” said Katja with a blush. She stood and undressed, then stepped into the water. When she’d waded out deep enough, the change happened and Katja disappeared beneath the water.

“Still beautiful,” said Alex when Katja surfaced once again.

“Even with my teeth being all sharp and my eyes looking weird?” asked Katja. She knew what she looked like, she’d seen it back when she used to explore shipwrecks back on her home planet.

“Yeah. Big eyes are cute,” said Alex. “Can I join you?”

“If you want,” said Katja. She still blushed when Alex undressed, but she didn’t look away.

And then Alex joined her in the water, kissing her and running her fingers over Katja’s white scales. If she got any cuts from making out with a Siren, Lisa would heal her. And call her an idiot, but she’d still heal her.


End file.
